Kill Hitler
by Bttffan123
Summary: Marty and Doc travel back to 1935 and shoot Hitler however their actions cause more wars to happen.


**Kill Hitler**

_Now I know in the 3rd film they are in 1885 but it looks like Doc came from 1895 at the end of the film, not 1885._

Marty and Doc were in Doc's Garage, Doc would visit Marty every month from 1895 since he had a train by then.

"So what do ya wanna do Doc?" Marty asked.

"I don't know." Doc answered while making iced tea and then a thought flickered in his head, "You know that we only saved one person's life throughout time travel when they were supposed to die?"

"Yeah." Marty answered.

"Well, why not prevent a war to save thousands or millions of lives?"

"Like what? World War II?"

"Exactly!" Doc said, taking a future gun called a sniper machine gun.

Marty and Doc got into a repaired DeLorean and Doc set the destination time to "January 1st 1935 12:00AM" and the destination location in Germany.

"That's years before Hitler starts the Second World War so we need to kill him and instantly return back to the future." Doc said.

"Well you're the Doc, Doc." Marty said.

Doc hit the accellerate pedal while holding onto the brake, the car hit 80 miles per hour and he let go of the brake and the DeLorean went and increased in speed and then it hit 88 miles per hour when a wormhole ripped open and the time machine entered the wormhole.

1935, Germany. Three sonic booms are heard and the DeLorean reappears covered in ice. After 8 hours the doors of the DeLorean open and the two time travelers come out, Marty holding the sniper machine gun. They see a car driving, Hitler is in the car.

"There he is, Doc! Should we shoot now?" Marty said.

"Aim! Steady! Shoot!" Doc said and Marty shot at the who and the bullet drove it's way into Hitler's chest and then he was dead.

"Marty get into the DeLorean! Otherwise we could be arrested!" Doc said.

The DeLorean started accellerating at 88 miles per hour and the two were back in Hill Valley.

"Are we back? Back in November 17th 1985?" Marty asked.

"There's a sign saying Hell Valley! I don't think we are home Marty! This is even worse than the almanac universe." Doc said.

"Then what happened?" Marty asked.

"I'll get into the library but in the mean time you and I are stuck!"

Marty took his skateboard and skated over to his house. He knocked on the door with a bad feeling in his gut. The door opened and Marty's mother was at the door.

"Oh Marty, dear get back in here, we can't be outside while the war is happening!" Lorraine said in a very sad voice.

"Mom! Where's dad?" Marty said, frightened.

"Marty, did something bad happen to you? Did a terrorist hit you on the head dear?" Lorraine asked hugging Marty then she continued "Your father, George was killed in the Fourfth World War. If you're looking for his body, it's in the Oak Park Cemetery."

Marty went over to Doc's Garage and Doc quickly opened the door.

"Marty! Get in here!" Doc said pulling him into the garage.

"Doc! What happened? How is killing Hitler creating more wars?" Marty asked.

"Well I did some research and it turns out that another dictator took Hitler's place and started more wars, World War II was early, it started in 1936 and ended in 1948 and the next year he started a third world war which ended in 1967, a whole 16 years, the fourfth world war began in 1968 and ended in 1976, your father died a year after it started since he was fighting the war. In 1978, the fifth World War began and is still happening, of course the new dictator passed the dictatorship to his son. But we must travel to 1935, wearing a disguise and giving Hitler a bullet proof vest and we will tell him that two men will try to kill him so he must pretend that he is dead so that our younger selves will travel back to 1985." Doc answered.

The two got into the DeLorean and set the time circuits to 3 hours before they shot Hitler so that they can give him the vest. The time machine flew up to 88 miles per hour and disappeared completely.

Germany, 1935, the DeLorean appeared, Doc and Marty knew that their past selves were sleeping and wouldn't wake up for about 2 hours. The DeLorean flew over until it could see Hitler's car, they landed the DeLorean. The two got out.

"Mr Hitler! Mr Hitler! We have a feeling that you will be killed, take this bullet proof vest and then pretend to be dead until the people that kill you leave." Doc said in German.

"Thank you!" Hitler replied in German.

"That should be it Marty now we must get back to the future." Doc said.

"Okay Doc." Marty answered.

The two get back into the DeLorean and travel back home and decide that killing or saving people isn't always the best thing to do with time travel.


End file.
